Digital or electronic resource distribution with a third party entity may be possible using embedded technology within a third party entity system. While allowing for resource distribution across entity channels, this embedded technology is necessary for integration. As such, a need exists to provide resource distribution with a third party entity using atypical channels that are more common to third party entities. Distribution